Snitch: The Story of a Ferret
by Petite Neko Kitsune
Summary: What if Harry had wanted to help Malfoy that day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in sixth year? What if Draco's fear had made him cast the Cruciatus Curse then flee for safety in the prefect's bathroom? What if an he made an unexpected friend that day that vowed to protect him? AU
1. The Prefect's Bathroom

* So... I had this idea while I was writing one of my essays and decided to run with it... I thought it was pretty cute in the end. I am planning on writing a few more chapters if anyone is interested in it. *

* * *

><p>Drip…drip…drip. The sound of the cold liquid hitting the hard stone floor echoed through the small confining bathroom. The room itself was rather quite large but the current aura it held made it feel ten times smaller than it was. A tall yet frail student was curled up in the corner, their head covered by the hood of their robes. The student, a boy of roughly sixteen, had his thin arms wrapped tightly around his shaking knees as he rocked himself in a soothing motion. A few sorrowful whimpers escaped from his dried and chapped lips as clear crystals slide down his pale face. Concerned words resounded in his head as emerald eyes danced within his mind. "<em>You don't have to fight alone…<em>"

Another whimper escaped the cloaked boy as more taunting thoughts flooded his corrupted brain. His usually pristine green robes soiled by the leaking water around him. "_I'll protect you…_" A tidal wave of emotions smashed into him like his foot did with the Gryffindor's face on the train. He was breaking, shattering into a million irreparable pieces and it frightened him. His pride and belief had led him down a path of destruction and doubt. Try as he might, he couldn't find any way out. There was no way to let go of this life or to find hope for those like himself. The sickly male had been marked by his 'lord'… no hope was left for him to cling to.

Then without warning that blasted raven-haired youth had confronted him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; he had said those tantalizing words that circled in an already delirious mind. Anything the shaking lad might have had, any ounce of hope, was crushed when his fear took hold and he cast the Cruciatus Curse. His mouth had muttered the incantation too quickly for his brain to stop which petrified him more than his soul shattering. Agonizing screams bounced in his ears as the curse hit its target and made the other male convulse in excruciating pain. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity to the pale boy, the curse ended and with it the screams. It was then that the boy-who-lived started to plead with his attacker. "_Malfoy… please… don't do this… Draco…_"

He fled, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ice prince fled like the coward he believed himself to be. His blood had frozen when the chosen one had begged for Draco to let him help, let him save the blond from damnation. That thought alone terrified the sole Malfoy heir; after all, why would Potter want to save him, his rival and enemy since they had met? So, he ran, ran and hid in another bathroom, the prefect's bathroom. The frail boy's broken whisper was amplified by the silence surrounding him, threatening to destroy him. "I'm not worth it… not worth saving. I'm too far gone for even the boy-who-lived too help."

"Do you really believe that?" A soft voice asked. The pale boy jumped to his feet in fright, his hood cascading down his slim shoulders. Draco raised his wand, ready to cast one of the unforgivable curses on the unwanted intruder. He stopped himself at the sight before him. No human nor ghost stood in the room with him, just a small black ferret.

He rubbed his eyes furiously; he had to be hallucinating, the past was haunting him. The fact it was a ferret didn't faze him, though he did wonder how it got in the prefects bathroom. It hasn't surprised him ever since Professor Moody had transfigured him into the fluffy critter. Moody hadn't transfigured him at all; the crazed professor has simply induced his animagus form. Ever since that day in forth day, Draco could not only transform into the mini beast but also speak to them. The ability was much like Potter's own parseltongue, except there was no special language; it was more like telepathy. Malfoy hated his new talent in a way; yes it helped him escape unsafe conditions but now it was mostly true every time that red-haired weasel called him a twitchy ferret.

Whenever the boy was distressed, a furry friend would always be there, much to the other Slytherin's amusement. So in all honesty, finding this small dark creature wasn't such a shock in any possible way. No, the haunting part was the animals shining emerald eyes. Draco released a heavy sigh as he slid back down to the filthy floor. "Great, just what I wanted… a ferret that reminds me of him."

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Please call me Snitch." The familiar said calmly as he scampered over to the human's side. Without a worry the sleek rodent crawled onto the boy's lap and nudged his hand, hoping to sooth the panicked child. "If you don't mind me asking, who is him?"

Draco laughed softly at his companion's antics. "Snitch," he questioned briefly. Stroking the pets head was soothing his frayed nerves. "It's nothing, you just remind me of someone I want to avoid right now."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure if creatures know of him or not… his names Harry Potter. He's known as the boy-who-lived."

The ferret tilted his little head up to stare into sterling silver orbs. "If he's the boy-who-lived then why are you avoiding him?" The tiny animal asked curiously. Bright emerald inquired silently, many unanswered questions flashing in their connected gaze. "I could attack him if you want me to?"

Draco chuckled appreciatively. "No, he didn't do anything to deserve that." The boy quieted suddenly, the clear glaze of sorrow shining in his unfocused eyes. "I had never thought I'd say this but… I'm the one at fault this time." The boy's words dropped off into a whisper. His head was bowed low, platinum hair falling in his eyes. The small creature knew the child was in pain; something was crushing him from the inside. But what could the fluffy friend do; he was after all, just a ferret.

"What happened? Maybe I can help." He inquired with concern. Snitch wanted to protect his new companion; he could see the brokenness inside Draco. He couldn't save the boy if he didn't ask for help. The animal whimpered, "I don't like to see you upset."

Draco gave the mini beast a small, appreciative smile; the words warming his frozen heart. "Thank you Snitch…" he breathed out quietly, the unnecessarily large room swallowing his words. His overbearing stress slowly ebbed away to something much more bearable. The blond yawned; as his stress disappeared, exhaustion took a firm grip and threatened to bring him down. A startled gasp escaped the pale boy as the ball of black fluff climbed onto his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I believe it's time that you went to bed little one."

The boy snorted in irony. "I don't think your one to call me little." The amusement quickly faded from his glistening silver pools. "You'll stay with me… right?" Uncertainty and hesitation laced his quiet voice. The tiny ferret rubbed against the frail boy's cheek; one word echoing between their minds.

"Always..."

* * *

><p>* Let me know what you guys think... Was it good? Was it bad? Suggestions are welcome but I might not go in the direction you suggest.<p> 


	2. Gryffindor Tower

So, here is chapter two... Sorry if anything is out of place or misspelled. I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

><p>The dorm was silent say for the slight breathing and snores of sleeping snakes. Several extravagant dark wood beds with black and green silk sheets lined the walls. The clatter of tiny claws hitting the stone floor echoed throughout the room. Snitch, a little black ferret with shocking emerald eyes glanced back at the pale boy whose bed he'd just left. With a wish of protection escaping his thoughts, he departed from the Slytherin dorms. The creature left the dungeon in a hurry, traveling higher into the castle.<p>

He twitched as the unmistakable sound of paw steps followed him. The ferret was tackled to the ground not even a second later. "You are cutting it close; not only is Hermione worried about you but Mrs. Norris is lurking around." Breathing a sigh of relief, Snitch took in the sight of Crookshanks, a fluffy ginger cat with unsettling yellow eyes. The tabby let him up only to stiffen and pounce on him again. "Hurry, act in pain!"

"Were you talking to someone Crookshanks?" The smallest animal winced as the female cat's meow reached his ears. "Oh, don't tell me you were speaking to your food." Mrs. Norris asked in malicious delight. It was a widely known fact among Hogwarts students that the two felines disliked each.

"Mrs. Norris," the ginger growled in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Attacking owls?" his innocent seeming comment made her bristle with contained rage. "Or should I say being attacked?" He grinned as best as a cat could with sadistic glee lining his features.

The female hissed indignantly, "Don't you ever bring that up again!" Her tail twitched behind her as the memory of owls resurfaced in her mind; a shudder trailing through her body. In an attempt to create a distraction from her own embarrassment, she lowered her eyes to the frightened ferret clutched in the male's paws. "I actually came here because I smelled a student." Her yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion at the odd pair. "A student out of bed after curfew; I don't suppose you'd know where they were?"

Crookshanks shrugged or at least a cat's equivalent of one. "Like I'd tell you if I did; however since I'm feeling generous, no I haven't seen anyone. All I've found is my midnight snack." He nudged Snitch in the side with his nose while keeping a firm gripe with his paws; a small whimper escaped the little black ball as a claw dig into his chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat with my owner away from creatures that smell like owl droppings." With that the male cat scooped up the little creature in his mouth and set off for Gryffindor Tower; flicking of his bushy tail and leaving his female companion flabbergasted at his dismissal.

It wasn't until after they had entered the tower through the Fat Lady's portrait that he put the ferret down. Snitch shook the saliva from his fur and declared his appreciation with relief. "Thank you Crookshanks, I owe you one." The feline just rolled his eyes and nodded toward the burgundy couches by the fireplace where two students sat whispering. Concern laced their voice as it carried over to the two animals by the entrance.

The ginger darted forward and leaped onto the lap of the girl whose hair was just as bushy as his fur. "Crookshanks!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Did you find him?" Hermione and her red-haired companion followed the chubby half-cat's gaze. "Harry!" she squeaked as soon as her eyes spotted the tiny Ferret. Gently yet quickly setting aside her own pet, she rushed to the black critter and knelt at his side. "Where have you been?! The last time we saw you was when you chased after Malfoy at dinner! We were so worried something bad had happened!"

Snitch blinked twice in bewilderment at the hyperventilating female and tilted his head to the side while making a nudging motion. Hermione rose to her feet and backed up slowly, almost afraid to let him out of her sight. Within the blink of an eye the not-quite-grown ferret was gone and a teenage boy with messy black hair and striking emerald eyes stood before the two. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt hidden under his hair above his right eye. The girl hugged him tightly; he pat her back soothingly, quietly waiting to be released from her death grip. "Sorry I worried you guys. I had a few things to take care of."

Despite the girls opening mouth, it was Ron that spoke next; completely cutting her off. "Something concerning Malfoy right?" Harry nodded with hesitance, making his best friends sigh. "Harry, we already know you're watching Malfoy. We read the letter." The youngest tensed, a mix of fear and anger coursing through him. They had no right going through his personal belongings without permission. "Don't look at us like that! Crookshanks brought it down from your trunk! We're not mad that you decided to help. It was inevitable really, almost like fate."

Harry blinked again in confusion, his previous negativity faded away as Ron's conclusion floated in his mind. "Fate? What are you babbling on about?"

"Harry, you've been obsessed with Malfoy for years whether you realize it or not. Plus… well, he's a ferret… you're a ferret… it's kinda funny in a way."

The dark-haired boy scoffed; he's not obsessed, certainly not with Malfoy… okay, maybe he was a little bit. He sighed in defeat and rubbed his forehead, he was tired and didn't want to think about the broken boy down in Slytherin. Unwillingly, his thoughts did return to Draco, he was just too exhausted to stop them. The poor child was breaking apart at the seams. If he didn't ask for help soon… Well, Harry didn't want to think about what could happen. The chosen one sighed again. "Guys, I don't know what to do."

Hermione squeezed his arm affectionately, hoping to bring him comfort, "There's not much you can do right now Harry." She replied quietly. Being the brightest witch of her age had its perks but when given a fact you desperately want to change… Well, knowing you can't hurts. The bushy haired girl just wanted the war to be over and for everyone to be safe. She was even praying to Merlin that Malfoy would find his way and make in out intact. It was as obvious as day that Harry cared about the frail boy. Even if it wasn't a loving sort of caring and even if he wasn't ready to admit it, the raven-haired boy didn't want him to die.

"Yeah mate… The ferret will come around." In spite of being dubbed as clueless, even Ron realized the extent of the Malfoy heir's suffering and his best friends feelings on the subject. "I say we eat on it."

Two-thirds of the Golden Trio stared at him, chuckling softly. Ron always did think with his stomach more than his brain. Hermione smiled warmly, "perhaps we should sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

Harry looked between his two companions fondly. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about their loyalty. "Alright… thanks guys… for everything."

* * *

><p>Was is good? Was it bad? Should I have gave up with chapter one? Did it move to fast? Comments and suggestions are always welcome. (Please don't be mean though...)<p> 


End file.
